elysium_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Temple of Atal'Hakkar
Cataclysm update.}} |boss=Avatar of Hakkar, Shade of Eranikus |type= |level=50-60 |minlevel=45 |players=5 (10) |key= |bosses= }} Temple of Atal'Hakkar (also known as Sunken Temple and more rarely, Lost Temple) is a shrine erected by the Atal'ai trolls, led by their master Jammal'an the Prophet, to the nefarious Blood God — Hakkar the Soulflayer. Believing that this was the intended site for Hakkar's reentry into Azeroth, the great Dragon Aspect, Ysera, and her green dragonflight sunk the temple into the depths of the Swamp of Sorrows...but the dragons did not realize that it was the wrong location until it was too late. Many of the bosses in the instance have some kind of prerequisite in order to encounter them. Atal'alarion will appear after activation of statues, Jammal'an the Prophet can only be reached by killing the 6 troll mini-bosses, Avatar of Hakkar must be summoned and the Shade of Eranikus will only be killable after the death of the Prophet. The Temple may be entered by level 45. The mob level range is 40-55, with the final boss being 55. History :Over a thousand years ago, the powerful Gurubashi Empire was torn apart by a massive civil war. An influential group of troll priests, known as the Atal'ai, attempted to bring back an ancient blood god named Hakkar the Soulflayer. Though the priests were defeated and ultimately exiled, the great troll empire buckled in upon itself. The exiled priests fled far to the north, into the Swamp of Sorrows. There they erected a great temple to Hakkar - where they could prepare for his arrival into the physical world. The great dragon Aspect, Ysera, learned of the Atal'ai's plans and smashed the temple beneath the marshes. To this day, the temple's drowned ruins are guarded by the green dragons who prevent anyone from getting in or out. However, it is believed that some of the fanatical Atal'ai may have survived Ysera's wrath - and recommitted themselves to the dark service of Hakkar. The name Atal’Hakkar can mean either "Devoted to Hakkar" or "In Honor of Hakkar" in Zandali, the language of the trolls.Dark Factions, pg. 127 Geography Cataclysm.}} File:tempelofhakkar.jpg|Outside the Temple of Atal'Hakkar File:670px-SunkenTempleWithCata.jpg|Instance entrance before and after Cataclysm File:WorldMap-TempleOfAtalHakkar1.jpg|Post-Cataclysm map File:SunkenTemplePI.jpg|Map showing the way into the instance. File:SunkenTempleDetailedCompressed.jpg|A very detailed map of Temple of Atal'Hakkar before Cataclysm In Cataclysm The Sunken Temple was raised to a level 50-60 dungeon in Cataclysm. Quest guide Group info A good group to have for this instance would consist of a tank, a healer, and three damage dealers, preferably one with good AoE. AoE's are very helpful, as there are many packs with non-elites. The instance offers a lot of opportunity for crowd control (specifically rogue saps and Priest shackle undeads, and magic dispels (from priests, paladins, and Resto shamans) make it a lot easier, as there a various negative effects (Fear and Sleep being the most dangerous). One of the three damage dealers should be able to tank, or have a pet that can tank, for the Shade of Eranikus fight. Each class brings something useful to this instance, and as much depends on player skill and character levels as does group composition. That said, it's very nice to have reliable Crowd Control, good healing from a suitably geared and/or spec'd healer, as well as some form of out of combat Resurrection and Wipe Recovery. One of the most important things to bring to this instance is knowledge of the layout or a good guide/map, as it's very easy to get lost here! Walkthrough :See pre- Cataclysm walkthrough at Old walkthrough. Resources Skinning * Heavy Leather * Thick Leather * Rugged Leather * Heavy Hide * Worn Dragonscale * Green Dragonscale Dungeon denizens * Bog beasts * Dire trolls * Green dragon (one, Shade of Eranikus) * Green drakes * Green dragonspawn * Green dragon whelps * Grells * Larvae * Oozes * Serpents * Skeletal wind serpent (one, Avatar of Hakkar) * Snakes * Trolls * Wind serpents * Worms * Scourge trolls Loot See Temple of Atal'Hakkar loot. Videos Patch changes * * * * * References See also * Temple of Atal'Hakkar (original) External links es:Temple of Atal'Hakkar pl:Temple of Atal'Hakkar Category:Instances Category:Swamp of Sorrows Category:Temple of Atal'Hakkar Category:Temples Category:Troll territories